United Again We Are
by FoREverBaaaka
Summary: You made that promise seven years ago. I'm now sixteen, and you're now eighteen, we live so far away from each other. Have you moved on? Or are you holding back, just like I am? Please, find me and free me from this prison. You are my wolf demon, and I am your fox. I love you, but will you return the feeling when we meet again?SasuNaru Rated M for upcoming moments Review and Enjoy!
1. To See Him Is What I Want

**Sorry for typos and mistakes..**

**.: To See Him Is What I Want :.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Have you ever loved someone before? Someone you couldn't ever let go? I have. Actually, I don't even understand the fact of 'love,' is it passion? Is it feeling, or is it just the pleasure? What happens when you're in love? Does your heart mourn for the one you desire most, does it shatter in pieces when you see your prey captured by another? Have you cried yourself to sleep when you remember your love? When you remember the memories the two of you made together, and broken by another. If this happened to you, we're in the same boat, and maybe, we were both in love.

* * *

"Hey! Naruto!"

I spun around when my name was called out by an oh so familiar voice, the voice I loathe almost, the most. And that voice, belonged to no other, than the perverted Sai. I don't get the guy, he can't stop talking about the mating ceremony and how he'll get me to actually agree for him to mark me, it's stupid and embarrassing. Me, a bright and joyful person, would never, ever be attracted to him, a devious person who wants nothing more than sex and can't stop talking about the girl he got laid with the night before. If he wants a mate so bad, he can just mark the next girl he can get in bed with him. He's at the age of sixteen and he already has girls falling to their knees and giving him a blowjob after heavy drinking and maybe a glass of Everclear. He thinks that maybe if he does the same tactic with me, I'll fall to my own knees and suck him off. Well kiss my ass, Sai.

"Sai~," I hummed with dread," how are you doing today?" I asked this ridiculous question, but really, I can't find a fuck to give about how he is.

"Naruto~," he hummed back with pleasure in my presence," did you change your mind about the date I asked you about?" he cocked his head to the side as he put his arm around my shoulder and leaning in on me.

"What date may that be?" I secretly glared holes into his forehead, trying to keep my calm with his dickhead. He never seizes to try to get me on a fuck date, his offers sound pleasing at first, at first. Everything sounds downhill until he mentions to bring no clothes, some condoms, and a bottle of lubricant. And that may seem like the bad part, but no, it isn't, after all of the 'funny' things he tells me to bring, he would always end with a,' I'll try my best to please you with a bottle of Heineken and one glass of XOXO.' And my answer would always and will always be,' I don't drink, and I'm not into sex.'

Sai put on his infamous fake smile as he looked down at the painting I finished a while ago. He snatched it out of my hands without my consent and brought over his head so I couldn't reach it and started observing it," Remember? The date where it would be: you, me, under the stars," he titled the painting and raised a brow," the moon shining, in the woods, where I'd mark you, no clothes, and maybe a drink or two?" he continued to smile, as I jumped up and down, trying to reach for my painting.

"It sounds- nice- but," I jumped again," I don't drink, and having sex in public isn't very pleasing," I jumped high and finally got my picture back.

"It's not in public, it's just out in the open," he pointed out.

"No," I dead on refused," Sai, I will never let you mark me," I informed him," and I definitely will not let you fuck me silly," I chuckled, but on the inside I was ready to punch the man right in the jaw.

This routine with him making up another offer of us dating, wasn't always here. Before we turned sixteen, we never even talked to each other, we'd be in the same group and all, but it would just be us listening to how Kiba and Akamaru telling us fake stories of him beating up another demon just to impress Hinata. Since we turned sixteen, we were able to do many things we weren't able to before. For example, drinking, clubbing, gambling, smoking, getting pregnant, sex, and of course, this year, we're able to enter the mate hunting. None of us were really interested in drinking and all (except for Sai here ), we weren't the rebels were we started drinking before and already getting pregnant like the others. We were the high social class, we couldn't waste our time in ruining our parents' brilliant reputation, which is why we were all separated when our folks decided to move us out of our delinquent school and into higher ranked schools and 'coincidentally, Sai _happened _to get into the same school as me. He also just happened to be in the same class as me, I wish the others were with me, but they all moved to another nation, and Sai and I are still stuck in the water nation. My parents didn't want to move because, well, they can't. They own this whole nation. I think it was my parents idea to get Sai into the same school, they always wanted someone like Sai to be my mate, or his looks, little do they know that he's just a pervert out to take their son's virginity.

And besides…. I already have my sights set out on someone else, someone I haven't seen in years, someone who promised to come back for me, but they didn't, it's been seven years, and I'm starting to lose faith. If that ever happens, I'll probably give Sai a chance, just one chance, and if that goes wrong- which it probably will- I'll just wait until someone else comes along.

Today, I don't want to be disturbed when I get home, not until I have to get up and go to the mate hunting, but I can't. Today, I had to go to the annual Mating festival, where my parents and I have to do our speech about the nation and whatnot, but hopefully, I can skip that and just, relax, for a few moments. The speech only lasts for about a couple of minutes and when that happens I have to get ready to step outside the castle walls and walk around the festival, it's my duty as prince every year to greet our citizens during this event. It was also my duty every year to call the start of the hunt, but this time, I will not be able to do that, I will have to skip that job every year until I can find my mate, submissive or dominant, it doesn't matter.

The school's ominous bell rung, it's loud sound echoing through the corridors, as students rush to their next class, hoping they won't be late, or they'll face the wrath of their teacher. The teachers here are strict, this school is for the families who are near the top of the social class, so they _have_ to be strict to teach the kids a lesson.

"Naruto, let's go before we're late to P.E.," Sai grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to class," today I heard that we won't be dressing because the teachers are going to be going over the rules on the mate hunting," Sai smiled again.

I sighed and retreated my wrist, Sai's grip loosening as my hand fell to the side and we walked back to homeroom.

The grip on my painting tightened, as I wondered if tonight will be the night I can see the one who holds our promise again.

Sai and I entered the classroom together at the perfect time. The school only gives us a minute to get to our homerooms when the bell rings and they won't let us run in the hallways either, they say we have to hurry without hurrying, which I have no idea what they mean.

The bell rang again as me and Sai took our seats at the opposite sides of the room, which I thanked God for, I don't want to sit next to someone who would be whispering horrible nothings in my ears every five seconds.

The classroom door slid opened, as our physics teacher, Kakashi Hatake, stepped in. I raised a brow, and so did everyone else in the room. He wasn't supposed to be here until next period, although, it is his break right now.

"Report to your P.E. teachers at the gymnasium," he instructed as he sat down and took out an orange book," I'm I here early because I have nothing to do," he swatted his hands," now shoo and leave me Alone!"

The class nodded as we all got up off our seats and swarmed out of our classroom. Since no teacher was really looking after us right now, the class decided to walk _slowly_ to the gym and huddle into groups, talking about random things that amused them.

Of course, Sai had yet again, went over to me for his entertainment, because of all of this stalking he does, people think that we're already mated, ehem, which I have to state loudly and clearly one time that we weren't.

The gymnasium was only a couple meters away when we heard our P.E. teacher, Gai, start his speech about how he knew we were trying to avoid his class.

We all looked at each other and stopped our slow pace and hurry inside the gym, as we saw Gai stand on the stage and give us his smile," Get your asses on the floor in front of me right now!" he shouted, as we all nodded and took our seats on the floor in front of the stage," thank you!" he smiled again. Sai scooted closer to me as I looked at him send me a fake smile. This guy may be even more creepier than Gai and his bushy brows, I can't believe I just noticed that!" Alright you young kids full of YOUTHFULNESS!" he started," as you probably all already heard, we are indeed not dressing today!" the whole class gave out a relieved sigh as a group of guys cheered and made some of the girls giggle. Our class was full of a bunch of rich bastards who thinks the world revolves around them. Gai stomped his foot to get us quiet as he started to shout again," alright! We are going to go over the rules of the mate hunt! Anyone who doesn't want to participate in this hunt, you can leave!" he pointed to the door, but no one stood up to leave, they'd be called crazy if they did. The mate hunt is the biggest opportunity anyone has to actually get to find a hunt was especially started for the four nations to join together and make peace, allowing their young citizens to bond. Gai smiled happily," okay then, let's start with the basics.

1! At the beginning of the hunt, you will all get a number, that number is the number of your stand where you start.

All of the nations are meeting here this year, at our humble Water nation, so don't do anything stupid, and don't let them humiliate you either!

2! When everyone's number is given and everyone has taken their spots, at the call of the queen, you obviously run into the woods and you start your hunt.

3! When you finally found the one you decided to make to become your mate, you must ask for their permission to mark them, and that abides only to the dominants, since they are the only ones who may make a mark.

4! If there is another going after your prey, you must fight them, obviously!" he rolled his eyes,"

And finally! Number

5! You all know how the marking works right?" he asked everyone as we all nodded, but he went on anyway," you, and your _future_ significant other must both feel love and affection to each other for this to work. Which is why we have the festival and the three hour party before the hunt. But anyway," he stated," the bite mark, will not show if one of the two cannot return the feeling back to the other. Thus! The process is broken and shows that you cannot possess or be possessed by the one in front of you!" he finally finished.

We all gulped and looked around at everyone, as I bit my lip. Maybe, I won't get a mate this year…

* * *

"Naruto!" Mother called," Naruto!?" she called again

"Yeah!" I responded as I sat on the bed in my spacious room that was too big for me. The sun was setting and the festival was to start soon, I fell and lied on my back, my feet dangling off the bed as I kicked them and made a thumping noise as they hit the bed frame. Since the sun was setting and since the festival was about to start, it means that Mother and Father will have to give their speech, and it also means that I have to get ready and wear the ritual kimono that Mother prepared for me. I don't really want to be in this festival, or the hunt itself. I know, that deep down, I will never get the person I want the most, why should I mate if I can't mate with the person who's number one in my heart. The feeling of love will only be a small flicker for my second, as my true love to the other will forever burn for number one, until truth smacks me in the face and I shall _try_ blow the fire out.

I love him, I want him to be with me, and stand next to me the rest of my life. I don't want another to take his place, I don't want another to be called 'father' or 'mother' by my children. I don't want someone else to hold me and make love to me, all I want is him to be with me.

But I doubt he even remembers me. Did he find someone else? Did he find someone else to call his own? Is he going to throw me over and forsaken the promise he made to me, the promise that he would see me again, and he would make me, Naruto Uzumaki, his mate?

Sasuke Uchiha, you better had not forgotten about me, no matter how much of an emotionless guy you are, you still promised me that you will break me free of my prison, if you are the prince of the Fire nation or not. I don't want anyone but you in my life.

Mother opened the door to my room, as her burning red hair blew in, her blue eyes quickly landed on me, who was still lying on the bed. He smiled and rested her hands on her hips," Naruto… you aren't going to lie there all day are you?"

I sighed and turned over on my side,"…No," I answered

She chuckled and walked over to the bed and took her seat, making herself comfortable next to me," So~," she started. Oh great, I know exactly what she's going to ask," who do you have in mind? You know…who are you thinking of mating with?" she asked curiously," is it going to be Sai!?-"

"NO!" I quickly sat up and looked at her," no…," I picked my legs up at sat fetal position bringing my legs close to my chest, as I rubbed my temples.

She sighed, out of everyone I knew, she was the only one who knew who I really wanted to see, she was the one to introduced us in the first place, since her best friend was Sasuke's mother, Queen Mikoto. The Water and Fire Nation aren't really close, location wise. The fire nation is on the other side of the world, which is why the Mating Festival is only once a year. Mother hasn't heard from Queen Mikoto since they left seven years ago, so she has no idea what's happening over there. Nobody really travels around the world, nobody really travels anywhere at all!

She sighed again as she stood up and patted my head," Maybe today my little one, maybe today…," she started to walk over to the door, as she placed her hand on the handle and opened the door and said," come downstairs to get dressed and prepared at six," she instructed as I nodded my head and she left.

* * *

The citizens of the Water Nation cheered at the last and final words of the King and Queen, lanterns were floating in the sky, as they lit up the festival grounds.

At the last words, the castle gate opened, -this was the only time citizens were let into the castle- and I stepped out of the castle grounds. Mother prepared a special kimono this time, she made it just to my liking and it was perfect for the festival. It was a magnificent shade of orange with black silhouettes of cherry blossom branches and petals, all of this made with pure silk. The whole process of putting the outfit on took about thirty minutes. The obi seemed to have taken the longest in my point of view, as it was wrapped and set like a black fan with an orange datejime wrapped tightly around my waist. After the outfit, Mother had ordered that I fix my hair, so it had to be pinned down and flat at the top and spiky at the bottom.

Iruka, my personal guard was told to follow me around along with some others while the rest were to stay in the castle and keep on high alert for anyone suspicious.

I sighed as I walked through the crowd of people who stared at my presence, as others cheered because they were all the way in the back and couldn't see. Iruka went in front of me and looked down, smiling. I smiled back at the guard and continued walking as the other guards started to huddle around me. I looked over my shoulders and saw Mother and Father looking down at me and sending me a smile. I waved a smiled back as I looked forward again and exited the crowd and entered the festival. People from around the world were messing around and playing games in the stand, as they all stopped to look at me. I gave a smile to them as they bowed back to me hastily.

"Oi! Naruto! Long time no see!" I jerked as my smile disappeared and I turned around and the guards stepped aside. My eyes widened as I saw my best friends walk over to me, the whole gang, casually strolling holding food or water. They were all there, Hinata and her stutter, Neji and his arrogance, Tenten and her joyfulness, Kiba with his obnoxiousness, Shino and his mysterious aura, Choji and his potato chips, Shikamaru and his laziness, Ino with her sense of fashion, Sakura with her bright pink hair, Lee with his youthful sayings, Gaara and his panda eyes, Temari and her craziness, and Kankuro with his weird make up.

"Kiba!" I emit excitedly.

Kiba smirked with Akamaru at his side and saluted," How's it going!?" he opened his arms to show his chest and practically jumped on me

I laughed and pushed him off," It's been good, except Sai's been ruining my life every day," I rolled my eyes and huffed.

The group laughed as Choji continued to chew on his potato chips. Ino jumped out of the crowd and eyed me," Well someone's dressed up today!" she beamed," you look awesome!"

I smiled," Thanks,"

"So you are going to participate in the hunt right?" Kiba leaned in and asked

I laughed at how close he got," Yeah, but I'm not really going to try," I admitted

"Why?" Hinata cocked her head to the side

"Ah~!" I emit, making her jump a little," your stutter! It's gone!" I laughed. Hinata had stuttering problems, she couldn't say a word without the stupid stutter, but now it seems like she can!

"Yeah," she smiled," I stopped a while ago,"

Kiba looked at Hinata and then looked back at me, as he nudged at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear," You aren't going for Hinata are you?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. Kiba always had a thing for Hinata, ever since middle school he always wanted to ask her out, but he didn't have the courage to so, today might be his lucky day. Hopefully it will work for him. Ino always had a thing for Sai, which I have no idea why! He's crazy and perverted, Ino knew that, but she still fell in love with the guy. Tenten really wanted Neji, she's liked him since the beginning before elementary school.

Our group goes way back, way~ back, we all knew each other from our parents so we grew up with each other.

"So which Nation did you all go to?" I asked

"Hinata, Neji, Shino, and I all moved to the Air Nation," Kiba stated. The Air Nation isn't that far away, it's right next door, it's about a seven hour long plane trip to cross the ocean.

"Gaara, Kankuro, and I went to the Land Nation," Temari nudged the redhead, Gaara, next to her, as he winced and put a hand over the hit spot.

"Ino, Tenten, and I moved to the Fire Nation," Sakura squealed," the only thing that keeps me from not moving back here is the prince!" Ino and Sakura squealed while Tenten shook her head in disappointment.

"All they ever talk about is how hot they find the prince," Tenten rolled her eyes.

My eyes widened at the words. The prince of the Fire Nation, it was him, do they know anything about him other than his name?! I have to find out if he has a mate already and how old he is now!" Uh, do you guys know anything about him?" I quickly asked

Ino and Sakura stared at me for a second and then Ino stood up straight and smirked," I know almost everything about our lovely prince, what do ya want to know?" she asked as she beamed.

"How old is he?" was the first thing I asked, I don't really want to know if he has a mate or not, I'm too scared to know. What if he really did leave me for another women! What if he really did forget about me! What shall I do then! Should I go over to the Fire Nation and smack him in the face, or should I leave him to his happy life! I still have all of the other people around me, and I did consider giving Sai a chance if Sasuke ever did forget about me.

"Well, to start off, his names Sasuke Uchiha!" she blurted," he's 170 centimeters tall, he's 52.2 kilograms ( 115.081 pounds ), his birthday's July 23rd, his blood type is AB, and he is currently 18! Just two years older than us!" Sakura and Ino squealed, this girl did know everything about Sasuke, everything," his parents are Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha, he has a brother named Itachi Uchiha, he has a brother in law named Deidara. His family specialized in fire attacks, just like your family Naruto," Ino added," and he is currently unmated!" she finally said," but don't ask me if he's a virgin or not, I don't know about that,"

Everyone laughed as my shoulders relaxed and my heart beat slowed. I'm so relieved, Sasuke didn't leave me, yet, if I can find him, he'll be mine, just mine. Unless he has a girlfriend he's waiting to mate with! What! No! I just put more weight on my shoulders!

"Do you have a picture of him?" I asked the girl. Ino nodded and took out her phone

"Yeah, totally, I have a bunch of good ones that I managed to take during ceremonies and stuff," she laughed and handed me her phone with Sasuke's picture. Everyone huddled around me, even Iruka as we all eyed the picture. My eyes widened, as I stared at it, Sasuke grew into a fine man. His raven like hair grew darker and his black eyes have gotten more sharp. His skin was much more fare than before and he can make any women drop to their knees, any women.

"Is he going to be here at the festival?" Sakura asked the other

Ino nodded," Yeah, Tenten said she saw him over at a stand with his brother and his brother's mate," Ino informed everyone.

"Why were you so interested in learning about him, Naruto?" Kiba cocked his head to the side, as Akamaru imitated his actions.

I bit my lips and looked down," No reason in particular….," I stated. I looked up at Iruka and said," Iruka, you don't need to follow me around anymore, I'll be fine,"

"Naruto, the King and Queen have ordered me to guard you in case anything happens, it's our job to-,"

"It's okay, Iruka, I'll be fine," I assured him as we all started to leave the scene," I'll meet you at the party!" was the last thing I said as my friends dragged me along with them.

* * *

**What'd ya guys think!?**

**Leave a review and tell me! Please! Please! Please!  
A review is what gives me motivations! Lol!**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and Mistakes **


	2. It All Started Seven Years Before

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**.: It All Started Seven Years Before :.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, lighten up, Honey," Mother, the queen of the Fire Nation rested a hand on my left shoulder," you'll have fun!" she emit and smiled at me.

I grunted and looked out the window, watching as we passed the trees and crossed a bridge," Is your definition of traveling half way across the world just, to play with a nine year-old," I rolled my eyes. Mother can be so clueless sometimes, I didn't want to go to her best friend's homeland. I didn't want to go to the Water Nation, I don't care even if it is the King and Queen we are visiting, I just wanted to stay home with Itachi and hang around. But that idea was shattered when Mother wouldn't let him stay home either. The whole family was dragged over here, except for Father, who had business to attend to about the Nation's economy. Mother said she hasn't seen her friend in years since she married Father, and she doesn't have to tell me that because I don't really care. I am a dense prince, I don't need to associate with anyone or anything, as long as I have my own personal bubble, I'm fine. But Mother didn't get a clue about that and popped the bubble, by the time I came to my senses I was already in the stupid plane, and now I'm here in this carriage.

"Now Honey, when we get there you better not bully the prince, I heard he's a sweet child," Mother warned," I don't want Kushina to think I raised a child as mean as you,"

"But you did," I looked over my shoulder and our eyes met.

Mother glared at me and started to warn me again," Sasuke~ I'm serious, Naruto's excited to meet you,"

So his names Naruto, huh?" His name sounds weird, don't they add it in ramen bowls or something-,"

"Sasuke! You're name isn't normal either," Mother quickly stated

"Mine isn't as well," Itachi suddenly popped into the conversation while eating a rice ball with seaweed wrap.

I pouted and turned my head around again to look out the window," You hear me, Sasuke, no. Bullying! Okay!?" Mother shouted in my ear as I groaned and nodded. I won't even bother playing with the kid. I'll just be in my temporary room and eat tomatoes and do something to entertain myself, something…. I just hope that this is all a dream and when I wake up, I'll be in my real room back at home, in the Fire Nation, and having my breakfast on the table waiting for me to devour it.

We had finally finished passing the bridge after what seemed like forever and a big lake came into view. I raised a brow and my eyes observed the water. I have to admit, this Nation is really peaceful, unlike ours which is full of competition to see who is the best at the art of using fire. Our country is a fine country indeed, but not as peaceful and calm as this one. I saw some kids playing around in the banks with their mother, as they splashed the probably cold water at each other and laughed.

"Oh look, there it is you two, the Water Nation's castle!" Mother emit and stood up, dragging Itachi with her as they huddled next to me and the three of us looked outside and spotted the oversized castle. The castle was huge! Probably twice as big as ours, and ours is big enough with about a hundred or two bedrooms. I wonder how many this one has!? We passed yet another bridge as a small river that lead to the lake was below us.

"Remember what I said, Sasuke-,"

"I know~!" I groaned as the carriage came to a stop and the three of us opened the doors and stepped out, Itachi coming out after me to help Mother get down. Guards came over to us and directed the driver where to put the carriage, as a women with crimson hair came running over to us in a hurry, and behind her two blondes, one a grown man, and the other a small child. The red haired women past Itachi and me in a flash and jumped on top of Mother.

"Mikoto!" she cried and embraced Mother.

Mother laughed and hugged the other back as she smiled. I guess that's the queen of the Water Nation, and the two behind her was the king and their son. I turned around and looked at Mother and the queen," Kushina! I'm missed you," Mother laughed again

Kushina pushed away from Mother and started to squeal," We have so much catching up to do," she said then she looked at us and her smile grew even wider. She walked over to Itachi and observed him a little, rubbing her chin as he looked into his eyes, she smirked as she latched her arms around Itachi, making him lose his balance and almost tripping over," my, my, you're so handsome! I heard a lot about you, Itachi. I hear you're at the top of your class," she smiled.

Itachi nodded and bowed," It's nice to meet you…um..?"

The women squealed and hugged him again," You can call me Aunt Kushina!" she said as her eyes landed on me. I gulped and stepped back slightly. She smirked again and unwrapped her arms and walked over to me only to do the same she did with Itachi, but rougher. This time, when she wrapped her arms around me, it did make me fall, as my calves bent and I fell on the floor, just me. She could at least fall _with _me. Geez, I know she's the queen and all, but she has an annoying aura, a big annoying aura. Even so, I have to treat her like a queen, I have to restrain from frowning at her presence. So I did, I tried my hardest and put on the best smile I ever made, except for the fact I never smiled before.

I could see my brother snicker at my smile, as my facial expression changed and I glared at him. Kushina gasped at my fall and helped me up as she apologized, she said she was too, excited and jumpy since she never seen us before. She hugged me again and said the same crap she said to Itachi and such, and the whole time I just tried make all the right muscles contract so I can smile properly.

Kushina took Itachi's and my hand and led us over to her family, as Mother chuckled and followed the three of us.

The small blond haired boy, Naruto, hid behind his father's figure. The man looked over his shoulders to try to bring Naruto out," Naruto, come one, don't be rude," the man scolded, the more he spoke, the more the boy hid behind him. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside, he acted too young for a nine year old, is he even nine, he looks like he's five! He's damn short and he has one hell of a shy personality. How can this guy run the Water Nations when it is his turn to reign.

Kushina went over to the boy and said almost exactly what the man stated, as she chased him around to take him in her arms. She picked Naruto up and walked back over to Itachi and me. Naruto stared at the two of us and we stared back. Kushina leaned forward, their faces getting closer to mine as she showed her son to me," Sasuke, meet my son, Naruto," we stared at each other for a few moments, and then he just stuck his tongue out at me and jumped out of his Mother's grasps. Kushina gasped and turned around to look at the boy," Naruto!" she screamed as she started to rage," get here right now Naruto!" she growled," that's wasn't nice, Naruto, come back here and apologize!" she said as she glared at the boy who stood next to the bridge.

This is going to be a long month….

* * *

"You're still mad at me for sticking a tongue at you!? What a grudge holder" Naruto laughed as he looked down at me from a tree branch. After about a week, I learned the real personality of this prince, he's even worse than me. He has no clue what the word, person space means, and he keeps coming into my room on random, he doesn't know how to leave people alone! Today was a beautiful day to spend time _inside_ and read or something, not come out and watch a monkey climb trees while laughing down at you. Mother even made Itachi leave the castle grounds to explore the nation, and he made a 'friend' while doing so, another annoying blonde, who's also seventeen, the same age as him. So now, Itachi started to leave the castle grounds early in the mornings and come back right before dinner time, but sometimes he wouldn't even be there for dinner.

And while he's having 'fun' I'm stuck here with the most annoying prince ever," No, I am not mad, I am just not happy with your attitude,"

"Don't be so dense!" Naruto continued to laugh like a mad man as he jumped off of the tree branch and stood in front of me.

"I am dense," I stated and rolled my eyes," are you sure you're nine?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he smirked," what am I intimidating you?" Naruto snickered.

"No!" I answered back," I'm going back to my room," I grunted and started to walk. Naruto looked surprised as I continued to walk away. He looked like he was about to say something, but stopped and shifted his feet.

"W-wait!" he emit as he looked at me.

I turned around and raised a brow, holding my red book tightly, my feet shifting to my comfort," What?" Naruto looked at the ground and mumbled something I was supposed to hear, but I didn't," what? I couldn't hear you," I said.

"D-don't…," Naruto ran over to me and jumped on top of me, the sudden weight making me fall over on my butt," don't leave…," my eyes widened as I looked down at the kid clinging onto me. He looked up and his blue eyes paralyzed me, I couldn't move, it was as if he was controlling me just with his eyes. I saw a spark of fright in his eyes, as I mindlessly nodded and sat up right.

After that day, I realized his _true_ personality

* * *

It's already been a month and Itachi, Mother, and I have already packed our things and the servants are loading them in the carriage. I walked down the hallway of the third floor in the castle, my footsteps making quiet thumps on the wooded floor. I passed a window and looked down at the garden, the castle walls blocking off most of the sunlight for the plants to grow, but it was still morning, and the sun was yet to come. I'm about to leave in an hour or two and I haven't seen Naruto the whole morning. Where could he be? Itachi and Mother were probably going their last rounds around the castle and enjoying what they can before we have to leave. Kushina and her husband, Minato, have been preparing lunch in the courtyard. They wanted it to be more of a family aura than a fancy one, so they decided to do it themselves and not eat in the dining room.

I passed by a room that looked suspicious, I paused for a while, then the door opened and Naruto popped out as he grabbed my wrist and tugged me in, covering my mouth so I couldn't make any noise, as he threw me in and closed the door, locking it.

"Naruto?" I regained my balance and stood up straight. Naruto turned around and said nothing, he just smiled at me and walked over, taking my arm again and leading me to the bathroom door. I raised a brow and wondered what he was doing. He opened the door and showed me that it was just a regular bathroom, but then, he stepped to the left and pushed the wall slightly, a small grumbling emit from the plastered wall. The door slid opened and revealed a secret and dark passage way. My eyes widened as I gasped, by Naruto quickly covered my mouth again and put a finger to his lips, signaling me not to make a sound. He stepped inside the stone cold passage way and waited for me to step in as well. I gulped and then followed him down the passage. The 'wall' behind us closed as that shocked me a little, Naruto took my hand and lead me through the darkness.

After about five minutes of walking, he finally stopped and did something I couldn't see in the dark, as another door opened and the sunlight poured in. I winced at the light as I covered my face for a second, when I removed my arm, Naruto was already outside waiting for me. I followed him without hesitation and the door closed after me again. We were led out into an abandoned garden. The flowers and the grass were still beautiful and growing from the little sunlight that came from a hole in the ground above us.

"This is a secret garden I found when I was six," Naruto spoke," Mother and Father always told me about the underground garden that a young maiden died in. They didn't believe me when I said I found it," Naruto left my side and walked over to a tree trunk that was centered in the middle of everything," my ancestors built the castle over the garden, not knowing that the maiden was still frolicking around in the garden. They buried her alive," I winced at the sight of being buried alive.

"So we're technically under the castle right now?" I asked as Naruto nodded.

"Come on," he smiled and walked over on the other side of the tree trunk. I hesitated but followed anyway. Naruto stood in front of a small, wooden, cheap cross, as he kneeled down and ran a hand down the object. I went over and sat down next to him," I found her bones here and buried her here when I six, since seeing bones didn't really make me feel great," he laughed.

"So why are we here?" I asked him another question.

"Because," he started," since you're going to leave soon, I want to spend the rest of this time you have together," my eyes widened as I jerked my head over to him and he smiled at me. I looked down at green patches on the stone floor," you know, you were the only real friend I had," he admitted," you seem different from all of my other friends."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…," Naruto leaned over and grabbed something behind the cross. He pulled out a small chain and rubbed his thumb over it. He doesn't have to tell me what it is, I'm guessing it was the maiden's necklace or something," are you going to come back here again?" he asked

I sighed and shook my head," I don't think so….if I am, it won't be until they move the mate hunt here, but I'm not sixteen yet," I chuckled," so it will be much longer than five years I'm guessing,"

Naruto frowned and looked at me," Do you think you can find a mate?"

I laughed," No, I'm too dense to have a mate," I lied down in the grass," besides, my brother is going to be the next king, not me, so I don't really need someone else,"

He nodded and looked back at the cross, but then he looked down and blushed," If you can't find a mate," he started," then maybe," he continued as his blush grew wider," I- I can be your mate,"

My eyes widened as I sat back up and looked at him. Does this kid know what he's talking about?" What?"

"If you can't find a mate, I can be your mate," he said again.

"My mate?" Naruto nodded at my comment," Um-."

"Well, you don't have to answer now! I won't be sixteen for a long time, I'm not even your age," he laughed as he kept eye contact on the bottom of the list, cutting me off.

I was speechless, this nine year-old kid that I just met a month ago is suggesting that he can be my mate when we grow old enough. I mean, it can be a possibility, but, he's a kid! He's a dope, he's an Usuratonkachi! Can I possibly become a mate with him? Maybe, if I give it a little thought, I have been acting strange nowadays, I can't seem to be myself with him around. I feel so much more opened to him, much more different. I feel like there was nothing in this world than happiness when I'm with him. He seems to light my world and make it brighter with that toothy smile of his. This dope, can really make my life, much more, bright and vivid, more emotional, more drama, more ecstatic. My life, my personality feels so much more vivacious when he's around. I feel like I can forget all of my worries if he's by my side, if he's standing next to me every step of the way. Is it possible, that over such a short period of time, I have fallen in love with this bundle of joy?

"I mean, it's possible I won't fine a mate either, and…and well we don't have to have kids of course No!" Naruto's shout took me out of my daze, as I saw his blush grow darker and wider. I slightly blushed as well, as I moved to sit in an awkward position, the image of having kids with this guy, wasn't as bad as it sounded at first….

I gulped and decided to test of my feelings as I called Naruto's name out," Naruto….,"

Naruto jerked and looked over at my direction," Yeah….?"

"What if, I couldn't find a mate," I said," would you be there waiting for me?"

Naruto's blushed disappeared, as his eyes were wide for a few moments, and then, he gave me the most biggest smile he has probably ever given to anyone. His smile showed off his toothy mouth where you can see all of his even teeth. I sighed and closed my eyes for moments, I don't remember ever being this, relieved. But what am I relieved about. It's not like he said he'd be there if I couldn't find a mate, so, why am I relieved?

I opened my eyes, and a split second later, I was caught off guard as Naruto leaned in and kissed my lips. My eyes grew wide as I had a slip of my hand and he tumbled on top of me.

Our lips separated and we both stared into each other's eyes. Again, his eyes were taken advantage of this moment, those eyes seemed to open up to your heart and pull all of its strings, controlling your feelings and movements. They keep you in such a tight hold that you wouldn't think you'd ever be able to come out of the pleasurable trance they placed you in. Who knew, such small things, could do such powerful actions. These eyes shine with energy, seeming to suck you of your power. They leap at you at the exact moment and eat you alive. Naruto's blush came back, a tint of red glowing under his blue eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a purple line that would form in between the two.

I hesitated for a few moments, but I wouldn't let myself waver, as I leaned back in for another kiss, and then another, and another, and another, until we couldn't stop.

We promised each other we would wait for the other until the day we would finally meet again, then, we would be together, forever and always...

Now don't worry, we didn't go _that_ far.

* * *

**So! Did you guys like it?!**

**Please Leave A Review And Tell Me How I Did! Please! I need some motivation! Especially after all of this editing! OAO **

**Anywho! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! **

**LOL**

**Thank you!**

**Sorry For typos and mistakes **


	3. Seven Years Later

**Thank you guys for your beautiful review for the first chapter! And the second! I forgot the thank you in chapter two so I'm doing so now! I wake up the morning after I publish this story and I'm like WTF! 11 reviews in one night! OMFG! LOL! Anyway! Thank you! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **

**.: Seven Years Later :.**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Precious….what's something precious to you? Is it that stuffed animal your parents got you for Christmas when you were a little kid? Or is it a charm your boyfriend or girlfriend gave you for your anniversary? What is the true value of being precious? Does the word warm your heart? Or does it pierce it instead? I just, don't get it. No, I don't think it's fair? Everyone is with their precious item or person, and what am I with? No one, nothing. I've lost my precious seven years ago. But if I lost it, can I ever find it again?...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~,"

I stopped my steps and looked over my shoulders to see the most annoying cat demon you can ever imagine. Her appearance says it all, 'charming' red hair that matches with her 'beautiful' ( more like vomit ) red eyes. The party just started an hour ago, and she's already drunk and hurling everywhere on the floor trying to make her way through the crowd. This is the third year we attended this party for the mate festival, she needs to learn not to embarrass me! She placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned on me, trying to gain her balance from her drunken state, as she tried to make a sentence but only stutter syllables instead. Next time we go to a party, I'm not coming with her, anyone but her.

"Karin, get off me before you vomit all over me," I grunted and pushed her off, not caring if anyone was looking or not. I am known as an emotional prince, a prince full of hatred, and yes, I live up to my name, I am an Uchiha, I need to act like one. Except my brother, has gotten more softer over the years ever since he found his mate when he was seventeen, that stupid blonde will be the last of him someday, always making havoc in the castle grounds. But of course, Mother doesn't care, she always wanted a joyful, fun loving daughter, and since Itachi's mate, is exactly that, but a boy, she's content and happy. But Father's on my side, he has to deal with broken antics and China dishes every day, the worst it's gotten is when Deidara, my brother's mate, almost blew himself up in the forest. It was a full on explosion, it looked like a penguin shaped bowling pin if I can recall.

"Don't be s-so mean, Sasuke-kun," she slurred out before grabbing a wine glass from a waiter and downed it," just have some fun! And," she said," I know where there are private rooms," she smirked up at me.

"How unladylike, Karin," I glared down at her," if you want a mate, I suppose that you stop downing your drinks and stop walking like a three year-old," I stated. Ever since the age of fourteen Karin has been drinking heavily and I'm pretty sure she's been getting some men along the way to entertain her on some nights. She has no idea how much she's ruining her parents reputation. Her parents work for the King and Queen (my parents) as their loyal assistants helping them through tough decisions and such. But Karin here, has been ruining their reputation ever since the Nation found out about her little fun night last year. Mother and Father have been doing everything they can to help her parents, but it doesn't seem like it's working at all.

"Stop bossing me around, Sasuke-chan," chan?," you'll never get a mate if you keep on pushing people over," she smirked again and poked my nose with her finger, which I slapped away immediately.

"Karin, you foolish person, I have much better things to do than…..," I words trailed off as I saw someone in the distance, someone who looked so familiar. I've seen this person somewhere before. Sun touched hair that can rival gold, perfectly natural tanned skin, ice blue eyes that are a window to your soul. This person was dressed in the most beautiful kimono, a perfect shade of orange with a mix of black. No, it wasn't the kimono that was beautiful, it was the person wearing it. Guarded by some other people and accompanied by some friends I'm guessing, only one person came to mind…," Naruto…,"

"Sasuke, are you listening to me!?" Karin blurted out. I pushed her away from me and started leave her sight, as I walked over to him, the person I longed to see for seven years, seven slow, horrible years. I wanted to reach out and touch his hair, the hair that warmed my heart when we were young. I want to look into those eyes that sent me in a maze. When I let my other hand out, I want his tanned hand to be there to take it.

Naruto…do you remember me? I'm sorry I took so long, I wanted to be with you, and that promise I made was not just a hollow shell, it was real. I intend to keep it and I intend to make you mine. But answer my question Naruto, do you still love me? Did you move on and find another? If I were to show up again, would you leave that person and come with me? Would you?

"Wow, Naruto, your family really went all out on this party," a pink haired girl complimented," it's not as fancy as all those others I've heard of, it suits our tastes, right?" she asked the group that she was in, as they all held a glass of drinks and nodded. Unlike Karin, it seems like these guys can hold back on their drinks, a light Cape Mentelle as they would take small sips at a time.

"My Mother's been waiting to be able to host the festival, especially the party. She wanted it to be perfect," Naruto smiled. How could I ever forget that smile, the smile that can overpower the sun. The smile that shows pure happiness, the smile that touches your heart and leaves traces of pure bliss.

A blond haired girl turned around and spotted me, as she smirked and the it turned into a smile, and then a squeal as she finally said," Sakura! It's the prince!" the pink haired girl quickly turned around and spotted me as well. I stopped my steps and stared at the person they were blocking, Naruto.. He looked so delicate and short for his age. If I recall he's two years younger than me, so he'd be sixteen. It's his first year at this festival, huh? The blond haired boy turned away from his friend, and finally, his eyes landed on me, the eyes I wanted to see the most eye me. His eyes widened, as he dropped his glass of wine and it splattered all over his kimono the glass shards flying everywhere

"Naruto!" the pink haired girl, Sakura, shouted," your kimono!"

The blonde didn't even notice what Sakura just said, we continued to stare at each other, as we both bit our lips, and he started to walk over to me, slowly. It seemed like he was scared to see me, or he thought he was dreaming, he reached up to his face and pinched his face, only to have himself hiss in pain and slap his own hand out of his face. While all of his happened, I noticed a purpled haired girl leave the seen, not seeming to notice the drama happening right now.

I chuckled and started to take my own steps forward, as I noticed his whole group was watching us.

I was now looked down at him, as he was looking up at me, we stood in front of each other, as I noticed his eyes flickered with hesitation.

"You…," he started as we stared into each other's eyes," you took forever," he finally said with a shaky voice and latched his arm around my neck, his feet dangling in the air as the jump made me lean forward. Then out of nowhere, something pressed against my lips, something warm and soft. My eyes widened, as Naruto's lips were attached to mine in a passionate sensation. Everyone around us gasped loudly making everyone else around them stop, but some didn't seem to care and carried on with their own business. Naruto's group chuckled, while some gasped, and one, Sakura, seemed to have wanted to blow her top.

Our lips separated after a couple of seconds, Naruto tip-toeing on the floor to gain more balance, as we gazed into each other's eyes. His eyes evolved into a beautiful shade of blue, a mix of the sky and the ocean, with a little blue of tears. His eyes were pulling me in once again, like what happened seven years ago, but this time, it was so much more stronger. This time, you can't get out of it, no, nothing from the outside world can make your eyes run away from them. They will latch onto you and never, ever let go of you, even if the world was collapsing around you. They will go deeper into your heart and this time, instead of controlling your heart strings, they will cut them so you're vulnerable. They will pose as a light for guidance, and when the time is right, the lights will go off, and they will attack you.

We could've been like that the whole entire night. We could've skipped the whole mate hunt, because now, we had each other, and that was all we needed. Naruto's friend whistled loudly, making the blonde in front of me jerk violently and then, his eyes disappeared from my sight as he let go of my neck and turned around the looked at his group of friends.

"Whoa! Naruto!" a blond girl emit," you never told us you hooked up with the prince!" she shouted

A blush glowed bright red on his face as he tried to say something but nothing would come out. He gulped and then got all of his courage to scream the girl's name," I-Ino!" his voice sounded a little more deep, just a little. But it was still the voice of my Naruto, the one that made my heart beat faster when we were young.

"Damn, Naruto!" another friend of his came around, a girl with four spikey pigtails got out scrambled out of the group," you're going to get it for not telling us!"

My ears hurt from all of this screaming and shouting this people were doing. Naruto's friends seemed to be rowdy and hyper-active. Naruto couldn't stop all of the comments coming out of his friends mouths.

"Sasuke-kun!" I turned around and found Karin trying to walk over to me, leaning on tables from time to time to get her balance. I frowned and growled a little, she is such a persistent and annoying bitch. Does she know when to keep away!? She was holding a glass of what seemed like white wine. At least she's going a little lighter now. She finally got over to me and clung onto my arm, her red lipstick staining my white collared shirt.

"Karin!" I shouted, gaining the groups attention as they gasped and Naruto turned around to see this, this girl clinging on me. I had to get her off before he got the wrong idea! I cursed and gently pushed her off of me, I can't show violence in front of Naruto," Karin! Wh-why are you following me around?" I asked

"Be-because," she hiccupped," who else is going to help me walk," she laughed," remember what I said about those private rooms," she slurred out," they still have some-,"

"Karin, NO!" I shouted at her," go find Suigetsu! He'll help you walk! Now shoo, don't touch me!" I hissed at her

"Don't be so d-dense," she hit me as she tried to straighten herself out.

"I Am Dense!" I reminded her

She just laughed and turned her head over to Naruto and his group of friends, as she smirked and walked away from me and over to Naruto," Who's this? Your little play toy?" she asked chuckling while wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Don't touch him, Karin," I growled. She better not mess with him, or she can get a free ticket for plastic surgery, my treat. If she ever so leaves a scratch on Naruto, I will make her pay. The last thing I want is to show violence in front of Naruto, but I don't know if I can hold myself back with this bitch around.

Karin looked at me and smirked as she wrapped a leg around his own, making Naruto even more uncomfortable," Aw, are you being possessive, or is it just me?" she laughed deviously," don't worry your little ass off," she grumbled," I'll treat him gently," she said, laughing, as she unwrapped her hand and legs and looked at the rest of them," anyways," she slurred and went back over to me," the hunt is starting soon, they're starting it early because there have been news of bandits running around here," Karin half-smiled," Ta-ta!," she laughed again and left.

We all looked at the girl scramble over and onto another man only to be rejected and pushed away. Karin didn't seem to care and just shrugged it off and went over to another man, and just kept on going. I turned back around to the group as they all deviously smiled at me, while Naruto took interest on the marble floor.

"Uh, Naruto…," Sakura went over to him and smiled at me," why don't you introduce him to us, okay?" she tapped his shoulders. Naruto looked up at me and looked away quickly when a blush started again and then looked at Sakura, as he nodded and went over to me, taking my wrist and leading me closer to his group of friends.

"U-uh," he stuttered and then pointed a pointed a hand at a boy with brown hair and red fangs tattoos (?) on both sides of his face," uh, this is K-,"

"I'm Kiba!" the guy cut Naruto off and introduced himself quite loudly," this is Akamaru," he continued as he pointed at a dog next to him with brown and white ears," nice to meet ya!" he smiled.

"I'm Lee!" I turned around and saw a guy with the most bushiest brows wearing a green suit and tie that looked too tight for him," nice to meet you! I looked for people with 100% YOUTH…,"

"Don't mind him," the blond hair girl said as she stepped in and let Lee continue on with whatever he was talking about," I'm Ino," she shook my hand," I'm come from the Fire Nation as well," she smiled," I hope we'll be good friends," I nodded as another girl came in.

"I'm Temari," the girl with the spikey pigtails said," hopefully you won't be annoying like all of Naruto's other 'friends," she grunted

"Temari!" Naruto emit

"What it's true, they were weird and annoying," she shrugged.

The pink haired girl laughed and stepped in between Naruto and I," I'm Sakura," she smiled at me," I also come from the Fire Nation," she bowed," I hope I'll be seeing you in the future,"

After all of the introductions, Naruto sighed and took my hand, as he looked up at me and smiled," Let's go, Mother will be happy to see you again," he said as he waved his friends 'bye' and led me through the crowd of people, never letting go of my hand for a second. I smiled and held onto his hand tightly, as he did the same.

* * *

"Everyone! In your places!" the King shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, as he looked around and everyone nodded. I frowned as Naruto was all the way on the other side of the starting field, it's going to take a while to find him in the forest. I looked behind me and noticed Naruto was turned around as well. We both saw each other, and he smiled at me, his toothy, one of a kind, smile. I turned back around and my frown turned upside down.

"Everyone! Remember the ground rules! No murder, so that means no special attacks," the King went over," you are allowed to shift, but no critical attacks, none of the above. Now," he said," good luck!" he raised the Water Nations flag and everybody took off in a flash, our legs taking us as fast as they can, most of us already shifting.

This, is going to be a long night...

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**I stayed up until three doing this one! I drank coffee before this so I should be fine…..except for the fact I have a recital the next day, aw crap! **

**Any who! Review please! Please!  
They give me the motivations! **

**Thank you~Su! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! :3 **


	4. In the Arms of Love

**Hiya everyone! Great new for this story. Um I decided to come back early…. Really early. I know you're probably raging right now but…. Yeah. Hopefully I will finish this story before the date I said that I would really come back because….yeah. I have almost all of the chapters written for this story so yeah. I say that this story will probably have nowhere over ten chapters so yeah. And there will be a sequel to this story as well…mostly because I came up with a new idea for it but I didn't want to mess up the present plot of it and yeah. So that will be in the sequel! I will be only updating this story, because well, I wasn't supposed to come back this early. So all of my other stories will be updated after March 1****st****. **

**Hope you enjoy! Reviews please! **

**Sorry for typos and mistakes…..**

**.: In the Arms of Love :.**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

I rested on the top of a small hillside near the far end of the forest land. The moon was shining bright with full power and made the ravine's water below me glow.

I would watch as the demons would come by here and there to get a quick and short break, drinking water and minding his or her own business until he or she leaves the vicinity. They would each stay no longer than a good five or ten minutes before another comes shortly afterwards.

I sighed, lied on my stomach. It's been two hours and I still haven't found Sasuke, it's like he vanished into thin air. I ran as fast as I could to run around the starting field and catch up to him, but it seemed like I was too slow, or two fast. He could've ran the other way and I missed him, it's quite possible.

Either way, I still haven't found him and the past hour have been tough. I caught a few injuries along the way, fighting my way over to this peaceful ravine and waiting until the time is finally right to get up and move along again. I would accidently crash into a romantic, lovey-dovey scene and the few couples I have bumped into seemed to have gotten the wrong ideas. I got out of most of them without fighting, but the others were quite stubborn and wouldn't give up to show off to their mates. Now I had a deep wound near the side of my stomach, a bite mark on my neck, and my leg isn't doing so well either. At this rate I'll never be able to find Sasuke without getting into another fight. But I've seen worse at the animals who've come and gone, so I shouldn't be complaining.

I hope the others are doing better than me. Correct me if I am wrong, someone, but it should be right that Kiba _and_ Shino are looking for innocent Hinata. Temari and Shikamaru are probably looking for each other, Kankuro's not really looking for anyone in particular, Choji probably still looking for potato chips lying around, Ino looking for Sai, Sai prancing around and looking for no body in particular, maybe me, hopefully not. Lee is most likely scaring the nearby animals with his screaming and shouting about how youthful this hunt is. Tenten for Neji. And Neji and Gaara well, it's a supposed to be a secret but they're looking for each other.

It's always been kept a secret, or well, it was never said, but Neji has a heart of his own. His mouth may go on and on about fate and how it is permanent. The teen still cannot believe that he has feelings for someone besides, well, himself. I have helped him, leaving small and little hints on what to do rather than just being straight out and telling him that he was doing something wrong or right or nothing at all. I was surprised beyond belief when I found out that he had a small crush on the other.

When we were in middle school, I began to notice a small idiosyncrasy with him whenever he was around Gaara. Actions included: tripping on his two feet, blurting out unnecessary things, getting a tad bit softer, and seeming much happier. I was totally glad for the guy, but I still couldn't believe it until he slapped me for the fun of it, I still remember the sting of the contact.

Over the years, his little 'crush' turned into a full on hearty portion of love. He's kept it secret ever since then, coming to see me whenever some conflict happened between the two of them. It's been five years since then, and keeping it a secret was a full first priority. Tenten, was a sensitive, but strong girl. Being one of the most closest guy to her, Neji would know what sorrow she would feel if he confessed his feelings to someone else. I mean, Neji's known her feelings since the beginning, he's not a knucklehead after all, that's me and I take pride in it.

And in the past two years, Gaara has been coming for my advice as well. One was enough as it is, but two was over the top, I _had_ my own love problems then. The two of them were hard to keep a secret from. Neji doesn't know I'm giving advice to his love and Gaara doesn't know about the advice thing to Neji either. Simple, but it's was getting harder.

The two of them would barely leave my house, sometimes both of them dropped by at the same time, and since I needed my own fun, I'd lock them up in the closet for an hour or two.

But ever since they moved away, I had my rest, although I felt quite sorry for them, they had to move to two different nations. But I should be the one complaining since Sasuke lived all the way on the other side of the world, but I'm not going to.

Thinking about the fact that Sasuke lived on the other side of the world made my heart break, but now, knowing that he's only a few miles away from me, just releases the butterflies in my stomach that were locked up for so long.

I remember I would sometimes cry myself to sleep, or wouldn't sleep at all. Just thinking about him gets my head in a daze, my imagination is so much more broader when he's in my mind. He reminds me of the lonely darkness that everyone fears. He has such a dark aura that could scare anyone away, but instead, it just makes the girls squeal for more.

In my eyes, he's so much more. He's like the air that I thrive on, I need him in my life to survive, everything else is just, meaningless.

Sure, I do have a job in the future, I need to grow up to be a strong ruler for my people, a ruler that they will look up to and never, ever forget. I want to be a great ruler, so great, that I will forever live in memories and history. I won't be a tyrant, or a useless king. I won't be the one who is protected by the weak, I'll protect the weak. I won't let my kingdom fall in war, nor will I let it die. The Water Nation will live on in my generation, no matter what happens, it will always be my home, and everyone in it, are my friends, and people. But if I want to achieve all of these goals and live up to everyone's expectation, I'll need someone to support me when I fall. I will need someone to comfort me in needy situations, someone who will never leave my side, ever. Someone who will love me not for my reputation, but my personality and just me in general. And who else falls into that category perfectly other than Sasuke? I will lie down and think about what will go wrong if I bound my heart to Sasuke, and when I do, I should not be able to think of doubt. He will be the darkness to my light, the last piece to my puzzle, he completes me.

**Naruto POV End…**

_Some Time Before….._

"Sasuke, Honey!" the redheaded queen spotted the two princes standing by the door way of the Water Nation's castle. The two's hands were joined, both nesting a bright red blush on their cheeks. The queen was standing in the middle of the room on the second floor, staircases on either side of her. She went to her right, walking as fast as she could in her high heels. She was wearing a brilliant red dress. It was long and touched the floor, making her walk slower than she wanted. It was tight around her waist making her look extremely skinny, the dress glistened in Sasuke's eyes, making him literally wince at the beauty. Kushina's hair was tied in a beautiful side bun that copied a flower. Two long red earrings dangled off of her two earlobes, matching her whole entire look. The looked seemed to be made to have her eyes pop out of everything else, her eyes were the thing that stood out most, making everyone fall for the bait. Her eyes did the same to Sasuke as Naruto, except less powerful. Naruto's was a forcing blow, taking you in and devouring you, but hers was like a beautiful lake, seeming bottomless and beautiful in both day and night.

Kushina quickly walked down the stairs that was covered with a pale red carpet. She was halfway down when Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, the blush on their faces grew wider, but that didn't stop them from looking away until Kushina came.

"Sasuke!" she said the prince's name again, running over to the two of them and practically jumping on top of the raven. Kushina threw her arms over the teen's shoulders, making him lean down because he was taller. The impact made his hand slip out of Naruto's grasp, he winced at the sudden feeling of the coldness on his right hand. Kushina leaned back to get a better look at Sasuke's face, she smiled and let go of him," my, my." she started," you grew into a fine man!" Sasuke forced himself to smile, making Naruto chuckle the obvious phony smile. Even so, Kushina was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was making seventeen of his muscles contract just to make her happy," are you going to join in the mate hunt-?" she gasped and covered her mouth, making the other two raise a brow and cock their heads," did you already find a mate?!"

"W-what?"

"You did didn't you!? I mean, I not surprised, seeing that it is you!" she said.

Sasuke began to shake his head, but she kept going on and on about how she wasn't surprised about him finding a mate already and wanting to meet him or her. Naruto wouldn't stop hitting his own head with his hand at his mother's sudden acts of stupidity.

"So I really want to meet her! Not to be mean Naruto," she smiled at Naruto in sympathy," it's time for you to move on as well, there's always Sai-!"

"No!" Naruto quickly shouted

"Um..," Sasuke coughed into his fists and bowed," I'm not trying to be rude, but I have to say that you are wrong, Your High-"

"Ah, ah, ah, you were always the formal type," at that statement Naruto couldn't surpass another laugh, which Sasuke shot a glare at," what were you supposed to call me?"

"Aunt Kushina," Sasuke said, still trying to smile and laugh a bit. The queen smiled in satisfaction and laughed.

"So what were you saying?" the queen asked.

"Not to be rude," Sasuke repeated," I have to say that you are wrong about that,"

"About what?" Naruto smacked his head one more time before shaking it and getting a little bit dizzy from the impact of it.

Sasuke couldn't resist rolling his eyes a little before opening is mouth to say," About…me having a wife….,"

"Whoops," Kushina chuckled and covered her mouth," I was?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in unison as Kushina continued to laugh," So you are going to participate in this year's hunt, am I right?"

"Yes, Your Hi- I mean, Aunt Kushina," Sasuke caught his tongue quick enough and corrected himself before the queen would start to rage.

"Ah, that's beautiful!" Kushina clasped her hands together and began to hum a tune," well, the hunt shall be starting in an hour or so, so Naruto, you have my permission to change out of that kimono, I know that you never liked wearing fancy st….," Kushina started to observe Naruto's outfit when she spotted the wine stain from the little accident from before," Naruto!" she gasped and walked closer to him, lifting up the bottom section of all the layers and revealing Naruto's thighs.

"Ah! Mother!" his face was flushed even more as he pushed the fabric back down, not even daring to look at Sasuke.

"Wh-whe-when-gah! What happen to the kimono!?" she asked, screaming

"I spilled wine on it….," Naruto answered honestly

"Wine… WINE!?" Kushina was about to pull on her hair do but Naruto stopped her in time," what did I say about the red wine?"

Naruto sighed and mumbled something to himself before saying," that I shouldn't be drinking it when I' wearing something expensive and made of silk….,"

Kushina nodded and sighed," Yes, yes, yes, at least you were paying attention," she sobbed a little and whined," how am I supposed to wash this stain off!?" she screamed at herself before sighing again," just go into your room and change, leave it folded on your desk, was the only thing she said until bidding them both a 'good-bye' and wished them good luck during the hunt. This time she went to the left staircase and left the scene.

The two waited for a few good moments before looking at each other and cracking into a small laugh. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and massaged his palm with his fingers, taking the other hand and kissing it gently. Naruto blushed wildly and stared into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke tried to smile instead of smirk, but it was useless and just made Naruto laugh even more," Stop it you moron, you're just going to make your face tired," Naruto gently smacked Sasuke on the back as he went over to the right staircase and stood at the bottom. Naruto waited for the other to get the hint and come over, a smile crossing his face.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, before, he couldn't get a good look at the blonde, more like he didn't have the time to. But now that Naruto was standing over there, in perfect view, Sasuke could awe at his attire.

Naruto was a beautiful gem, and Sasuke had the perfect gem in mind to match Naruto's beauty, but only fail miserably. Naruto's eyes were bigger, and his face was curved perfectly. His hair was shorter and less choppy, but since Naruto had his hair tied down, Sasuke couldn't really tell.

From the view before, Naruto's legs were fine and the perfect shape. His skin seemed to be much more tanned than before, but his smile was still the same. It was the warmest thing that Sasuke would ever see, and feel. His smiled touched his heart, Sasuke could live forever with that smile in his mind.

"Sasuke?" Naruto raised a brow and cocked his head to the side.

Sasuke was taken out from his daze as he shook his head to get him to focus. Naruto chuckled and walked back over to the raven, taking a hand into his hands and started to lead him over to the staircase.

The two walked up the stairs and went into the long hallway that seemed to have no end. Sasuke's eyes widened as he gulped. He remembered it the castle being , smaller, now it seemed to be bigger!  
"We had an extension made about a year ago, so now the castle has three hundred and fifty-eight rooms instead of two hundred and eighty-three," Naruto informed the raven, making him nod in awe.

"Hey.."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Sasuke

"Do you still have that garden you showed me when we were kids?" Sasuke asked. For some reason, he really wanted to see it right now, he wanted to feel a wave of nostalgia flow past him.

Naruto laughed again and nodded," Yeah it's still here, but Mother and Father finally decided to believe me and we ended up making it a family spot!" Naruto said happily

Sasuke nodded again as they continued to walked down the hallway," So do you think we can go?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, why not," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto nodded slightly and bit his lips at the request. The two continued to walk as Naruto answered," Yeah…..sure, we can go…," he said with a little sadness in his voice which Sasuke noticed.

Naruto over to a door as the blonde opened it, the hinges making a creaking sound as they swung open. The two walked in and Sasuke took a deep breath, letting go of Naruto's hand and putting on a small smile," Haven't been here in such a long time!" Sasuke emit as he looked over to his left and raised a brow," um…was there always a bed in here? And a desk… and wasn't the bathroom door more in the center?"

Behind the raven, Naruto's lips were bruised from biting on his lips so hard, as he leaned on the door and closed it, locking the lock gaining the raven's attention when the door clicked.

Sasuke eyebrows continued to be raised as he wondered why the door needed to be locked. If the family knew where the garden was, why in the world would he need to lock the door.

Naruto pushed himself off of the door and his started to take his arms out of the sleeves of the first layer of the kimono.

"Um, Naruto…," Sasuke stood still and watched as Naruto walked over to him, the top half of the kimono off, showing the white junban on the inside. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto put his arms around the raven's neck, getting on his toes and leaning over, his eyes were starting to close, and the two's lips met. Sasuke's eyes widened even more at the contact. Naruto's grip around his neck tightened, not wanting to let go, ever. He wanted Sasuke with him forever, he didn't want him to leave his side, he would sacrifice anything if it meant being with him the rest of his life and in death.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed, wrapping his arms around the other's waste and kissing him back.

The two stood there for what seemed like forever until Sasuke began to walk backwards, Naruto let Sasuke dragged him away from their spot, the ground suddenly seeming cold from leaving their original spot. Their lips were still together, arms still wrapped around each other, eyes still closed peacefully. Sasuke tripped and fell on the bed, dragging Naruto with him as they both went down and flopped onto the bed.

The two's lips finally separated. They stared into each other's eyes, as Sasuke looked at Naruto's bleeding lip, Sasuke leaned over and licked the bruised flesh, making Naruto blush. Sasuke smirked and rolled over, Naruto trapped below him. Sasuke leaned down and captured another kiss from Naruto, one of his hands venturing the other's body and reaching the obi of the kimono. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck again as the raven's tongue slipped into the other's mouth. Naruto couldn't help but moan in pleasure of the tongue entering his mouth. Sasuke finally took the obi off and the kimono opened, leaving just the junban between him and Naruto's pure naked chest.

Their lips separated and Sasuke went down, planting butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck and collarbone. Sasuke began to remove the white junban as Naruto moaned above him, the blonde's right hand ran through the raven's black hair.

Sasuke's hand slithered through the white clothing, the fabric slipping off of Naruto's shoulders as the sheets around them grew messy and wild. Naruto's arms slid out of the sleeves of the junban, his bare chest revealed to the anxious Sasuke above him. Wanting to devour the person below him, Sasuke quickly dived down, his lips smashing into one of Naruto's slightly dark nipple. Sasuke engulfed the flesh into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the naked skin, making Naruto jolt in shock and pleasure.

Naruto let another moan pass his teeth, as a hand was prancing around his body, moving lower and lower each time it reached a new destination. Sasuke untied the knot that kept the white undercoat in place, slipping his fingers through some found empty space and the knot came loose, the sides of the junban slipped off of Naruto's body and revealing the rest of Naruto's chest and lower abdomen. Sasuke's hands then, went lower and lower, reaching the other's thighs and lifted a leg. Sasuke propped himself up and sat on his legs, his lips separating from the now erected nipple.

"Hm, you have a stain right here…," the raven smirked and looked at Naruto's left thigh.

Naruto raised his head from the bed and looked over at Sasuke," I do?"

Sasuke nodded as he stuck his tongue out and licked the blonde's thigh, making Naruto jerk and blush wildly.

The raven smirked at the other's quick actions as he continued to suck and lick on Naruto's thighs, going lower and lower as time passed.

Naruto would jerk whenever Sasuke's breath danced upon the saliva, making it seem colder than it really was. Sasuke had almost reached Naruto's groin area but black boxers made him stop the track of saliva. Sasuke let the left leg go, watching it fall back onto the bed and then looked back at Naruto who's face was covered by an arm, a wide and dark red blush lining his nose and cheeks.

Sasuke smirked again and went down to face Naruto's face, removing the arm to reveal beautiful cerulean orbs. Sasuke gulped, his eyes widened at the sight he saw now. Naruto, looked so vulnerable, he could eat the other alive if he wanted to right about now, and Naruto wouldn't be able to do anything about.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto turned into quite a teenager, he was beautiful, lean, slightly muscular, and downright gorgeous. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his right hand and used the other to brush off the lingering strands of hair from the blonde's face.

The two's lips met again, smashing into each other sloppily.

"Naruto,"  
"Sasuke," the two said together, both then chuckling as Naruto pecked the other's lips again," you can go first."

"Naruto, it's been seven years, seven, agonizing years," Naruto need to thank Sasuke for including the word 'agonizing' later. Sasuke rested his head on the other's shoulders as he continued," over the past seven years, I couldn't stop thinking about you….." Sasuke paused for a second and then cursed at himself," this sounds to cheesy…,"

Naruto laughed and sat up, sitting on top of Sasuke's lap and buried his head in the angle of the other's neck, taking a long deep breath, and then exhaling.

"I'm just going to skip to the point," Sasuke told him as Naruto nodded in agreement, knowing the other was not good at these types of things," Naruto, will you possible, maybe, hopefully, willingly-,"

"Sasuke…," Naruto snapped at him

"Sorry," Sasuke said knowing that he was stalling," will you possible, be my…my mate?"

Naruto's eyes widened, he pushed himself out of Sasuke's chest and looked the other in the eye. Sasuke had a tint of red across his face, making Naruto smile. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and brought him in for another long and passionate kiss before he nodded and said," Did you need to ask?"

_Back to the Present….._

"Naruto?"

* * *

**Gah! This chapter was getting way too long! It wasn't supposed to end here! But it wasn't supposed to be this long either! **

**Well, whatever…**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review Please! Please! Please! CX**

**Thank You!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes **


	5. Sakura's Betrayal

**Sorry for typos and mistakes! I have no editor so, yeah can't do anything about those! Lol ;) **

**.: Sakura's Betrayal :.**

* * *

"Naruto?"

Naruto's ear twitched as his name was called out in the dark, cold night. He jolted and quickly stood up on top of the grassy hill. He did a three sixty and didn't see anything. Then he looked down at the peaceful ravine about twenty feet below him and spotted a large wolf with a beautiful midnight black fur coat. The black fur shimmered beneath the moon's light making it seem like the wolf had white stripes on him.

The wolf below looked tired and worn out. He was in pretty bad shape. A leg seemed to have been bitten one too many times, one of his ears were drooping down at the side of his head, the other pointed straight upwards. Along the sides of his mouth, dry blood took home in the black fur, one paw was stained with crimson. What caught Naruto's attention was the wolf's eyes. One of them was injured and closed shut, blood leaking out of it, the other was a shade of bright red. It was too far, so the fox couldn't see any other detail of the eye.

'_Who's that?'_ Naruto thought to himself _'It's not Sai, is it?'_ Naruto growled at the thought and groaned. But before he could do anything, a sharp sting emit from Naruto's side, making him fall right back to the ground with a loud *thud*. Dust and grass floated around in the air from Naruto's abrupt flop back onto the grass. The wolf below him made a move to go up and help, but Naruto growled and quickly stood back up. He positioned himself into a pouncing stance, getting ready to jump down there and attack anytime if the wolf got any funny ideas.

The wolf stopped, and noticed Naruto's wary feeling. He quickly observed the fox above him, and his left eye (the uninjured one) widened, his right eye (the injured one) slightly opened.

He noticed all of Naruto's wounds and especially the big and deep cut on his side. The wolf growled, frustration getting the better of him.

Naruto's ears twitched again at the sound the wolf let slip through his teeth, making Naruto growl back, but louder. The wolf's eyes narrowed back. They both stood in silence for quite some time, but Naruto decided that he wasn't stupid and quickly jumped twenty feet down into the shallow ravine, the water splashing and hitting his fur, the blood on his legs washing off from the cool liquid. The wolf jerked and stayed where he was, while Naruto quickly approached him and pounced at him, making the wolf yelp loudly from the impact.

Naruto growled down at the wolf and pinned him onto the ground. In the state Naruto was in, he knew that he could never win another fight, at this time, the wolf is just another threat to him.

"Naruto," the wolf spoke, he was about to say something again but Naruto stopped him and pinned him harder onto the ground

"How do you know my name…?!" Naruto growled again and glared at him

"Um, because-,"

"You're not a bandit are you?" Naruto cut him off again and kept his hold on him tight.

"Um no, actually, I'm not a bandit," the wolf below him chuckled, making Naruto lower his suspicion just a bit, a little bit.

"Are you Sai?"

"Um no, I have no idea who that is," the wolf answered to Naruto's question," um can you please let me go and I'll explain? I can't really talk with you, pinning my shoulder and looking like you're going to eat me right now….," the wolf requested

"No!" Naruto bit back as his face got a little closer, snarling at him," explain now!"

"Oh come on, you don't recognize me?" the wolf below him asked

Naruto looked at him weirdly and tilted his head," Am I supposed to?"

The wolf below him seemed to glare at him, and then looked away," You'd think you'd know me more than that. Think, I know you're not that stupid, Usuratonkachi,"

Naruto's eyes widened at what the wolf just called him. His nine tails started to wag violently, as his face got just a little closer to the wolf's," Sasuke?"

"Bingo! Now can you please get off of me, injuries…," Sasuke winced pleading for Naruto to let him go. But Naruto wasn't really paying attention and instead let his legs slip and fell on top of Sasuke, making the wolf below him groan in pain.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you!?" Naruto emit loudly

"Um, no, but do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Sasuke chuckled

"No," Naruto said proudly, making Sasuke chuckle more. Sasuke was finally able to slip out of Naruto's grasp after about a few minutes on the grass, Naruto had totally forgotten about the pain on his side and feel onto the ground again when the sting came again.

Naruto whimpered and groaned in pain, the cut had stopped bleeding, but it was still unbearable and painful, not to mention his leg too.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, lying down in the floor in front of him, their noses meeting.

"Yes, I am okay. Totally, it's…. not painful at all," Naruto said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at the question.

"You think you can move or do you want me to carry you?" Sasuke chuckled

Naruto rolled his eyes again and looked up at Sasuke," That's sounds very pleasing," he admitted

"So it does," Sasuke said, turning around and starting to walk away

"Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going?"

Sasuke halted and turned his head around to look at Naruto who hadn't moved from his spot," What do you mean? I'm getting out of this hunt now." Sasuke said and then continued to walk," are you joining me or not?" he said and chuckled again

Naruto groaned and slowly got up, his legs shaking about from the activity before, but he seemed to have gotten the hand of walking again, minus the excruciating pain from on his side and legs.

Sasuke stopped again and let the fox catch up with him, which didn't take too long. When Naruto had reached him, Sasuke couldn't help but to go closer to him and lick his face, catching the fox off guard. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly turned his head to look at the other, who was smirking. Naruto smiled and both of them began to walk into the forest again, leaving the peaceful ravine behind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Sakura POV**

Where is he? Where is Sasuke? I have to find him, before, before Naruto does. I know I have almost no chance of getting the prince, but I don't want my best friend to have what I desired most for a more than a year now. I know I don't deserve him more than Naruto does. Naruto's been waiting for him for seven years now, and how do I know that? I saw the two together when the whole gang was still small and in grade school. They were walking together in the castle's courtyard. The only thing I remember clearly was that Naruto splashed the fountain's water on the prince and quickly pounced away. But Sasuke quickly caught up to him and jumped on him, scolding him a little, but then smiled and planted a small kiss on the other's forehead. After that, I remember Sasuke and his family leaving in a carriage and Naruto running off. I didn't know it was Sasuke until Naruto made that bold move of kissing him in front of everyone. I couldn't believe him, he's always been taking what I want.

Like when we were twelve, I worked so hard to be the top of my classes, but Naruto, he scored a couple of points higher than me in the midterms. He was everyone's idol and star, they all wanted him, and the rest of the group were just his little toys. Naruto had always brushed all of the other students off and would always hang with us, and I was happy because of that. The thirteen of us were never separated, it was always just us. We were like family, but Naruto, he was always different. Not because he was the prince, but because he was always so distant from us, ever since Sasuke had left seven years ago, he was never the same again.

When we were thirteen, there was a track meet. We all had joined track and field together, but only five of us made it to the team, including Naruto. I wanted to be the one to compete against the other team on the final run. It was the hundred meter run, and I knew I could've done it. But everyone chose Naruto to do it. Naruto and I were the fastest runners on the team, but I always beat him during practice, he was a klutz and would trip on everything and anything at the last second and lose, everybody knew that, but they still chose him to do it.

When the blank gun was fired, he and the opponent dashed, and who won? Naruto won by 0.5 seconds. We didn't get much more points from that time difference, but we still ended up winning the whole meet. But if I ran, I couldn't finished so much faster. Everyone knew that as well, and they still all huddled around Naruto, cheering for him and giving him all of praises I wanted. I did most of the work during that meet, I ran almost all of the runs because of an incident with another runner.

I ran five out of the ten runs in the first part of it all. But they still gave Naruto all of their attention. After so many more times of this happening, I began to despise him, I wanted to punch him in the face, but I couldn't. I would've ruined my parents reputation if I did so, and Naruto was the prince, I couldn't hurt a future king.

And where was Sasuke? He was right in front of me and who was next to him, Naruto. I've seen both of them in their demon forms far too many times not to recognize them. I couldn't help but slightly growl at the sight. Naruto's taking yet, another one of my treasures from me, another.

Why is it always him!? Why does he get everything he wants!? I hate him! I hate him so fucking much right now! I can't take it anymore! I growled louder, making the two stop their tracks and their ears twitched.

Their eyes turned to the bush I was hiding in. Sasuke had no idea who it was, but I couldn't be hidden from Naruto. He would know my growl from anywhere.

He gulped and took a breath," Sakura?"

My eye twitched, for now, I shall act like I was passing by.

I quickly stepped out from the bush and showed myself, pretending to have a bad time.

"Gosh, what a stupid hunt, those damn bugs!" I emit, pretending not to notice them until Naruto called my name out again.

"Sakura? What are you doing so deep inside the forest?" he asked me, as Sasuke couldn't help but growl at me.

"Naruto!" I faked a smile. I need to get his trust now, and then when the moment comes, I'll strike. Sasuke cannot get in the way of the fight, it's against the rules, and if he so dares as to protect Naruto, I'll kill both of them on the spot. If I don't get to have Sasuke, no one can and this is the only and perfect time I can attack on Naruto," oh my gosh, I hate this, I've been bitten by various bugs and I think I ran into some poison ivy!"

Naruto chuckled and walked closer to me," Are you okay? You look a bit mad?"

My eye twitched again," No! What are you talking about? Well yes, I am quite mad because of those stupid bugs, but now I found you and…," I looked over at Sasuke and smiled," and Sasuke!"

Naruto smiled at me and chuckled," So, how is it going, have you found anyone yet?"

I shook my head," No, sadly, I wasn't planning on getting a mate anytime soon anyway,"

Naruto continued to smile at me, and I just wanted to barf at the sight, I made a disgusted face when Naruto turned for a second, but then changed it back into a smile, but Sasuke saw it.

Sasuke growled loudly and quickly got between Naruto and me. He bit at me and almost got my nose, but I quickly stepped back.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted," what are you doing!?" Naruto tried to stop him but Sasuke kept him behind.

My eyes widened and I slowly began to move away," S-Sasuke…w-what-,"

"Shut. Up," he barked. He didn't stop growling and Naruto was traumatized behind him, wondering what the fuck was going on. I cursed at myself in my head, my plan was going perfectly fine, but Sasuke interrupted. I still haven't gain his trust yet, but I will soon.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked again and stepped in front of him when Sasuke's guard was down.

"You bitch," Sasuke called me, making me start to tear down, now that wasn't a part of my plan.

"S-Sasuke…," I cried.

"Sasuke! You made Sasuke cry! How could you call her that!?" Naruto scolded him and went over to me.

"Naruto! No!" Sasuke was, smart.

The second Naruto touched me I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped. I growled and bit his leg, making him yelp and step back.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped. I wasn't stopping there, all I had to do was make Naruto fight back, and then, Sasuke wouldn't have a choice but to just watch. I ran sprinted over to him and growled. I bit his other leg and made him fall to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called and started to run.

I jumped back and made distance between us. Sasuke snarled at me and stood next to Naruto. I smirked and concentrated. My body became hot, and I was literally burning. I haven't stayed at the Fire nation for that long of a time, but I mastered fire in just a short amount of time.

My paws were engulfed in fire, I pointed my tail at Naruto, and shot a beam of fire at him. But I knew Naruto was still able to deflect that. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and as the beam approached the two of them, Naruto quickly stood up and growled once, then a wall of water stood between us.

I smirked, and sprinted over to him while the wall was still up. I pushed my head through the water and smirked at him again. Naruto gasped as the water barrier disappeared and I my tail grew. I spun in the air and hit Naruto on the side. That sent him flying twenty meters away, hitting some trees and breaking their trunks.

Sasuke made a move to run over to him, but I caught him with my tail and pulled him to the ground," You cannot interrupt this fight, we're both fighting for you," I let him go gently and quickly went over to where Naruto had landed, but when I arrived, he wasn't there.

Where did he go? Then, a powerful pressure hit my stomach and I was shot up into the air, a good twenty or thirty feet high.

When I looked down, I saw Naruto jump and then, in a blink of an eye, he was above me, I flipped over to look at him, drops of blood were raining down on me, rage and sadness were filled in his eyes, as he lifted his nine tails high above both of us. He closed his eyes for a split second, then they shot open and I was sent back into the dirt ground. I could hear my bones cracking, most definitely my spine. I looked up from the ground, and Naruto was diving from the sky.

My body was stained with his blood, and, his tears? My eyes widened as I got a closer look at his eyes, at the corner of his eyes were tears.

Naruto was crying for me? Why is he crying in the first place? After what I did to him, he's crying? I looked over to my right, where Sasuke was watching the fight, he was astonished and surprised. And at that moment, I looked back up again, and Naruto, had landed his last attack.

And I was left there, unconscious, and forgotten…

Naruto's tears never left my mind. I've been so mean to him, and yet, he's crying while he's about to attack me?

I tried to take his life, his future, and his lover, and he was crying? For me? I don't know anymore. I don't deserve his tears. I don't deserve Sasuke. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve to live.

And most of all, for betraying what I thought, was false friendship, I don't deserve a friend like him.

**Sakura POV End**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hinata POV **

It was a cold night. The grass was sprinkled with dew, making my paws cold as ice. I was exhausted and broken. I've been in hiding for most of the hunt now, and I finally gained the courage to walk around thirty minutes ago.

I promised myself, that if Naruto had already found a mate by the time I got to him, I wouldn't cry. I will not shed a single tear. I shall not frown nor let myself be devoured by pure sorrow. But instead, I will wish him luck with his future, I will plant a smile on my face, and it will not be forced. My smile will be genuine and full of happiness for him.

Life is unfair and miserable, I had to learn that the hard way. I will not get everything I want, and I must bear with that fact. Unlike Naruto, I am just a commoner, I am not a princess waiting for her knight in shining armor. I am nothing but a commoner. Even so, I will try my best in life, because great things will come to those who wait. I shall wait for my future happiness. I will not take my anger upon anyone else, but myself, I will not hurt anyone unless necessary, but at the same time I must be strong and forceful.

Life is life, and I must bear with it.

In my location, a lake was spotted behind rows and rows of trees. The lake was not big nor small, it was perfect size.

I smiled and looked at the moon's reflection shimmering off of it. It was a cold night, but a beautiful night to hold a hunt, and it was a beautiful night to confess my feelings.

Back at the party, I had left to give myself one last motivational speech, I know, it may sound silly to do so in front of the mirror in the ladies room, but it is what I do.

I didn't stop to look at what everyone gasped at, only because, I wasn't interested, I will not be surprised of the unexpected. Even so, Sakura and Ino seemed to have been making a big fuss about it, but I still didn't ask.

I continued to walk through the forest but I stopped when I heard the crack of a stick somewhere, close. My ears pointed up and I spun around to see if I could spot anything, and I did.

I was old Kiba standing behind me with Akamaru but his side. I smiled and walked closer to him.

"H-Hinata!" He stuttered, must be the chills.

I continued to smile and said," Hello, Kiba. I-it's a lovely n-night isn't it?" I still haven't gotten rid of my vocal speech stutter.

"Ind-deed it is." He answered," what brings you next to the lake?"

"Oh nothing r-really, I walked myself over, t-that's all," I answered. Kiba nodded awkwardly and looked away, not really have eye contact with me.

"So, Hinata…," he started again.

"Yeah?"

"Were you able to find a mate?"

I shook my head sadly but smiled," No. How about you?"

He shook his head followed by Akamaru. We both stood in silence for a while, until I said," Do you w-want to walk together?" I offered

Kiba's ears pointed up and he quickly looked at me. He put on a big smile and nodded his head wildly. I chuckled, making him blush from embarrassment and he went over to my side.

We began to walk through the forest in silence, the only sound I could here were the owls hooting and the crickets chirping, including the sound of our paws stepping on the grass.

The two of us passed by a deep cave to the right of us. Kiba smirked and went closer to it," Come on, let's check it out, there might be bats in there!" he said excitedly.

I chuckled and followed the exited dogs over to the cave entrance. It was deep and dark, from where I was standing, I couldn't see the end of the tunnel, just pitch black.

The fact made Kiba and Akamaru even more excited about going in. Kiba always liked these kind of things, dark, scary, adventurous. He was competitive in many things, but after the day, he's one of the only guys I can depend on.

"Let's go, Hinata. We might be able to find some interesting things in there!"

I shook my head," I don't think t-this is a g-good idea, Kiba," I told him," if there a-are bats, they might contain rabies…,"

"Don't we already contain rabies..?"

"Maybe..,"

Kiba groaned," Come on, Hinata! It'll be fun! We'll go in for five minutes and come right back out afterwards!" he pleaded and begged

I chuckled," Alright, but let's not stay i-in there for too long,"

"Alright!" Kiba cheered and he quickly went in with Akamaru barking behind him. I smiled and slowly caught up to them.

We were pretty deep in already after a few minutes, but I could still see everything fine. There were no bats, but I did hear the sound of water dripping, and hopefully I am wrong, but I think I heard some people talking inside.

"K-Kiba? Don't you think we've been in here long enough?"

"No, come on, Hinata. Just a few more minutes, we've only been here for three minutes, lighten up!" he encouraged me as he smiled at me and continued to walk next to me.

Akamaru was a couple of feet ahead of us barking whenever he found another piece of trash.

Stalactite were hanging from above, with ants or bugs running around them which kind was kind of creepy.

As we got closer, the voices got louder, and this time, Kiba could hear them too. They sounded really familiar too. Could it be someone that wanted to rest in the cave? Or are they ghosts!? I didn't really want to find out, but Kiba wanted to go ahead.

"Kiba..I think we should go back, what if they're demons…?"

"We are demons, Hinata," Kiba chuckled and smiled," don't worry, I'm here!" he said bravely, which made me worry a little less.

Now the voices sounded like loud whispering, we could hear exactly what they were saying and with that, we knew exactly who the voices belonged to.

"Sasuke, I think we should go back?" one of the voices said

"Nonsense, don't worry, Naruto. She'll be fine, it's not like you killed her or anything but she would've deserved i-"

"Sasuke!" the other growled

It was Naruto, but I didn't know who the other one was. Sasuke? He sounded really familiar, should I know that name?

"It's Sasuke and Naruto!" Kiba said, gasping.

"Sasuke?" I cocked my head

"Yeah, the second son of the king and queen of the Fire Nation, Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba said.

"Why is he here with Naruto?" maybe it was a prince and prince thing, where they are discussing kingdom things…maybe?

"I don't think you want to find out, Hinata," Kiba said, which made me wonder more.

"What, what's going on?" I asked desperately

Kiba gulped and the both of us stopped. He and Akamaru looked at me," Naruto's… Naruto's going to become his mate..," he said.

My eyes widened. Naruto's….going to become the Fire Nation's prince's mate? Naruto, he knew the prince? How come he never told us," W-what?"

"Well, I heard that they knew each other when they were kids. They met like, I don't know, seven years ago. I don't know the details," maybe it's forced. Yeah, it had to be because it was forced," all I know is that it's not forced."

My eyes couldn't get any wider. Naruto found his love seven years ago? He never told us about it until now? I didn't even know! How did Kiba know?! Well I guess it's because he's Naruto's best friend but still.

"So, they love each other?" I asked. Kiba nodded cautiously

"Yeah. When you left, Sasuke walked over to our group and found Naruto. Naruto didn't hesitate and walked over. Naruto said some words, and then kissed the guy..,"

I looked down at the ground and continued to listen to Naruto and Sasuke.

"I love you, Naruto,"

"I love you too, Sasuke,"

Sasuke. His name, why couldn't Naruto say my name? I turned around and quickly started to sprint out of the cave. Kiba called out my name quiet enough for me to hear but not the other two. But I didn't stop, I continued to run, run, and run.

I wasn't supposed to run, I wasn't supposed to be sad about this. I wasn't supposed to cry.

But look at me now. Naruto, I'm nothing without you….

* * *

**GAH! Long chapter! But whatever. This took me a while to write. Sorry for the fast pace story and the crappy fighting scene. Hopefully you liked it**

**Please Review! Please! Please! Please~~! **

**DEY GIVB ME DA MOTIVATIONS _(ASIAN ACCENT HERE! ) LOL! :D _**

** SOOOOO I have a challenge for my readers this time! :DDDDD **

**Can we reach twenty or more reviews for this chapter !? Who knows! We reached fifteen for the first chapter!~~! :DD So can you reach twenty? ANNNNNNNDDD if we do reach twenty, the next update, I'll release two chapters and probably a gift fic for a special winner! I'll write a gift fic for the winner! Good news and bad news though. The good news is that the winner can choose the plot that they want! They'll send me a small description of what they want me to make! Bad news, well I don't know if this is bad news but...we have to keep the main characters SasuNaru or NaruSasu, whichever you prefer. You can think of anything. Do you want someone to die? Do you want this to be a sad fic, or a happy fic? Do you want it a one shot, or a full on chapter story? Supernatural, future fic, drama? Mpreg? Lemons? Well I'm not good at lemons...BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST! :DDD **

**So yeah! I won't be starting the competition until after February because...yeah. So I'l tell you all of the details...that is...if we reach twenty reviews! Like I said already, if we reach twenty, there will be two chapters in the next update, maybe a brand new fic, maybe, and a gift fic for the special winner! **

**Thank you!**

**Sorry for typos and mistakes**


	6. Doubtless

**So since I've posted this chapter, I would like to say I'm really sorry. **

**Thanks to some of you, I realized that I put too much thought into this fic, too much! I put too much conflict too much trouble. And I realized that was the problem with it. I know, I realize now! I'm so stupid -_- **

**Anyways, this chapter is just the same exact thing as chapter 6, except I did remove the end where Kushina and Mikoto come along with their devious plan. **

**So I decided to just cut it off and make it a happy ending here. There will be a chapter seven, maybe a chapter eight, I don't know, depends if I want to add anything in. **

**And that's all I really wanted to say! **

**So I am sorry again for all of this! **

**Sorry for typos and/or mistakes**

**.:Mark of Love: Never Ending:. **

* * *

"Ow! Fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto stumbled into the room and was thrown on the wall, followed by the slam of the door.

Sasuke smirked and pinned the blonde's wrist on the walls. The room was cold and dark, there was only a small stream of light coming from a slit between the curtains. The castle was dead silent and everyone was asleep. The butlers and maids were asleep down at the first floor, the chefs and the servants were probably snoring at the second floor. The King and Queen were most likely resting up in the fourth floor, leaving Sasuke and Naruto all along in the third floor. They could be as loud and as wild as they wanted and no one would hear or give a damn about it. It was two in the morning, Sasuke and Naruto had just gotten back from the hunt when they finally left the cave and sprinted all the way back out of the forest to be greeted by the parents and guardians of the other participants. Almost everyone was there, cold and tired, but none of them would leave until they saw their children walk out of the forest. They all spotted Naruto and Sasuke slowly running back to the castle and gasped but Sasuke wouldn't stop no matter what happened around him. He made Naruto follow him and run all the way back to the castle, non-stop. Now the blond was exhausted after shifting back into human form but the raven haired teen didn't even break a sweat.

Naruto and his whole group of friends (including their families) would stay in the castle at the fifth floor for a week or two to let everyone catch up again. They had everything planned out and ready for the entire stay. Sasuke's family will be staying at the fourth floor with Minato and Kushina, and Sasuke will stay with Naruto at the third floor.

Naruto was gasping for breath as Sasuke held him to the wall and stared at him. Naruto stared back at the raven with curiosity written on his forehead for the other to see. Sasuke smirked again and forced his lips upon Naruto's sloppily, catching the blond by surprising. Naruto closed his eyes shut as the raven grinded into him. Naruto jolted and attempted to push Sasuke off of him, but it was no use. Nothing will stop Sasuke now, not after waiting seven years to do this to Naruto, especially since he's legal age now.

Naruto let out a loud moan when Sasuke slammed his leg into his groin. After what seemed like forever, Sasuke finally separated their lips to breathe. A thick line of saliva formed between their lips and as time passed, it began to become thinner and thinner before separating in two and landing on their lips. Both of their faces showed a tint of red and they panted for a long while. Naruto felt uncomfortable with Sasuke's leg there, but at the same time, it felt so pleasurable.

Right now, both of them were hard on, but Naruto was the only one keeping all the emotions inside, unlike Sasuke who wanted to fuck Naruto to the ground at the second.

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes for a couple more seconds before the raven smashed their lips together again and their teeth hit their lips, making both of them wince but they didn't pull away. Sasuke continued to grind into Naruto's groin and he forced his tongue through the blonde's mouth. Sasuke's tongue swirled around Naruto's and he let his tongue travel everywhere in the cavern. Naruto breathed out uncomfortably when a line of drool started to run down his chin. Sasuke's tongue pulled out of Naruto's mouth and they separated again.

Sasuke finally put his leg down and Naruto was relieved.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, making the blond raise a brow in question," let's do it. Now,"

The blonde's face turned a deep shade of red and he started stuttering. He couldn't really find the right words to say to the raven's demand. Sasuke said it so firmly and was determined, how the hell was Naruto supposed to respond normally to that?

Sasuke chuckled and let go of Naruto's wrist to place them on the blonde's waist. Naruto felt his weight being lifted off of the ground and he was slung across Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ah! Wait, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and hit Sasuke's back with his fists," I can walk on my own! Put me down!"

Sasuke chuckled again and threw Naruto on the bed, then hovering over him," You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you," Sasuke smirked and made the blonde grow even more red.

Naruto's heart was beating so loud, he was worried if Sasuke would be able to hear it. Sasuke smirked and pecked Naruto on the lips quickly before going down to his neck. Sasuke's hand snaked up Naruto's shirt, sending chills up the other's spine. Sasuke pinched on of Naruto's nipples, making the blonde beneath him jerk and quietly scream. Sasuke smiled and retreated from Naruto's neck, then stripping the shirt off of Naruto's tanned skin.

He went back to Naruto's neck, and then went down his chest as time progressed. Naruto moaned when Sasuke started to mess with his nipples again. He sucked on one and toyed with the other. The raven's tongue swirled around the slightly dark flesh, occasionally gently biting down on it, loving the reaction he got from Naruto every time.

Sasuke used his free hand and went down Naruto's pants, catching the blonde's hard and leaking member. Naruto jerked and screamed out again with a hint of pleasure.

Sasuke smirked again, and pulled away from Naruto's now erect buds. Sasuke backed up to adjust their position.

Naruto moaned and covered his eyes with his arm as the raven licked his lips. Sasuke then used his free hand, slipped his thumb in Naruto's pants, and quickly pull both the pants and the boxers down to his thigh. Sasuke continued to stoke Naruto's hard and throbbing dick, adding more pressure as time passed. He then went over and faced Naruto's covered eyed. Sasuke removed Naruto's arm off of his face and the blonde's eyes were shut tight. Sasuke cupped the other's face and kissed his cheek," Naruto….look at me,"

Naruto didn't respond for a second, but then shook his head and put his arm back on his face," I don't want to…,"

"Come on, just look at me," Sasuke kissed the blond lovingly

Naruto sighed and removed his arm and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was smirked and his eyes were seeming to drill holes, making the blond blush even more and close his eyes again. Sasuke just tsked at Naruto and kissed him again, forcing his tongue through the other's mouth. Sasuke began to pump Naruto's member, making Naruto buck up underneath him and moan even more.

Sasuke prospered a smile under the kiss and separated their lips, replacing them with two fingers.

"Sasuke, what thaa fuck," Naruto spoke with fingers in his mouth.

"Sh," Sasuke gestured sharply

Sasuke pumped Naruto harder and harder, the blond moaning with fingers still shoved in his mouth.

"Ah..Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke pump even harder," I'm going t- AH!" Naruto came and climaxed all over Sasuke's hand, the white substance coating Sasuke's pale hands. Sasuke could only smile at this sight and he looked up at the blushing blonde.

"Well, that came quicker than I thought," Sasuke chuckled and teased the one under him.

"S-shut up!"

Sasuke finally took out his fingers from Naruto's mouth and flexing his fingers a little.

"This is going to hurt a bit, so have patience while I find it," Sasuke informed Naruto. Sasuke placed a finger against Naruto's tight entrance and slowly pushed it inside. Naruto bucked his legs again at the small sting. Sasuke wiggled his finger to go deeper inside, causing even more pain to Naruto. After a minute or two, Sasuke added another finger in and began making a scissoring motion with his fingers. Naruto moaned and hissed in pain," just wait, you'll be begging for more when I find your sweet spot," Sasuke smirked.

Moments passed by as Sasuke's continued to search through Naruto's tight hole, and at the same time, trying to stretch him out more. But no matter how much Sasuke stretched the hole, it continued to stay firm and tight around Sasuke's fingers.

Naruto winced while Sasuke moved his fingers wildly inside of him. For some reason, his body was starting to heat up slightly, his forehead begged for an ice pack.

Naruto's eyes widened, his back arched, and his head was thrown back abruptly when Sasuke curled his fingers," AH!"

Sasuke smirked again before saying," Found it," Sasuke thrust his fingers in Naruto, hitting the spot dead on every time," AH! There, Sasuke! Don't Stop-!" Naruto bit his lips hard with his incisors. The pain and the pleasure were in war to see which one was stronger. One second it hurt like hell to Naruto, the next, it felt like heaven.

Sasuke continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Naruto, getting some assistants from the blond who would occasionally thrust himself onto the slender and pale fingers.

Sasuke sighed happily and then pulled his index and middle finger out of Naruto, who was panting and dying for more below him.

Sasuke smirked and pecked the blonde on the lips before sitting upright and finally taking off his shirt, throwing it off of the bed and down on the floor next to Naruto's desk.

Sasuke unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing his own hard as a rock cock. Sasuke gripped his member and stroked it a couple of times before pressing it against Naruto's entrance.

"You ready, Naruto?"

The blonde bit his lip one more time before sighing and nodding his head," As ready as I'll ever be," he chuckled.

Sasuke nodded and kissed the blonde passionately again while he slowly slipped his member inside of Naruto, making Naruto moan loudly under the kiss. Sasuke shifted his position to get more comfortable, causing him to move inside of Naruto and the blonde jerk violently, quickly pulling away from the kiss to scream and hiss.

"AH!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slender neck and threw his head back violently, as he winced and cursed in pain.

***U*N*I*T*E*D***

Sasuke lied in the bed, his chest pressing against Naruto's as his arms were wrapped around his stomach, his head resting gently on top of Naruto's. Sasuke breathed in and out steadily as the other was sound asleep. He looked out the window from where he was and smiled as he saw the enormous lake in front of the castle grounds. The water was a deep shade of blue and reflected the moon. The water swayed steadily back and forth. The room was too dark to see from before, so the two of them decided to just open up the curtains. Now the room was a little too bright and hurt Sasuke's eyes slightly, but it was still peaceful to him, listening to his lover's breath as he felt his chest move up and down.

Sasuke positioned his head to that his nose was aligned with Naruto's neck as he grazed it down to his shoulders, making the other shiver unconsciously under him. Sasuke smirked and nipped at the skin gently before his teeth started to grow sharper. Sasuke licked his lips a few times before piercing his fangs into Naruto's angle. Sasuke kept his teeth in for a few moments before slowly letting go. He licked the blood that was starting to leak out before Naruto groaned and turned the other way around, pushing his ear closer to Sasuke's chest. The raven haired teen smirked and ran a hand through Naruto's blond locks before mumbling to himself," I love you, Naruto," he smiled and then closed his eyes, yawned, and fell asleep before his fangs grew back to normal. The marking was complete, and now, Naruto was Sasuke's and Sasuke's only.


End file.
